


The One Where Mizar Likes Gideon

by StarlightSystem



Series: TAU drabbles [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Ficlet, Gen, Reincarnation, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/pseuds/StarlightSystem
Summary: today on The Universe Loves To Fuck With Dipper™: r!Gideon and r!Mabel, but r!Mabel is creepily obsessed with r!Gideon and r!Gideon is into neon and sparkles n shit and Dipper has to go rethink some things
Relationships: Mizar/r!Gideon
Series: TAU drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: TAU Discord Recs





	The One Where Mizar Likes Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the [Transcendence AU](http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/)! Inspired by an anonymous prompt I got (the summary is the prompt).

“You’re serious,” Alcor grumbled. “No. You’re not serious.”

Mizar – no, shit, her name is _Marion_ , get it right – sighed dramatically and continued gazing wistfully out the window. “Very serious. Serious as a court injunction.”

Alcor’s eye twitched. “Seriously seriously? I know you like to do stuff that bothers me but… pining after… him??“

“Yeah.” She spun in her chair away from the window and stuck her tongue out at the demon. She grabbed a pillow from her bed that was printed with a photo of a sweetly smiling blond boy, and hugged it tightly to her chest. “He’s the one.”

Alcor glanced at the photo, then back out the window at the same boy sitting on a park bench. He squinted as the boy’s soul came into view – a swirling, misty orb lodged in the boy’s chest that smelled to the demon like hairspray and bolo ties and sang to him with a Southern drawl. Of course this would happen. He’d hoped he’d be able to avoid that soul for at least a few more incarnations, but it looked like the reincarnation cycle was trolling him once again.

He really hadn’t expected though that it would be _Mizar_ who fell in love with _Gideon_.

“Ahhhh, he’s just so dreamy,” Marion moaned, sliding out of her chair and onto the floor. “I’m gonna hack into all of his social media profiles.”

“Wait, what?” Alcor sputtered, almost falling over in surprise.

“Yeahhhhhh,” she cooed. Lying fully flat on the floor at this point, she grabbed her laptop, rested it on her stomach, and started tapping away. “He strikes me as a ‘uses an obvious personal interest as his password’ kinda guy. I bet it’s ‘glowsticks’. You wanna bet, Alcor? Let’s bet.”

The demon gaped and rushed to look at her computer screen. “How are you doing this? _Why_ are you doing this? Wait, why would it be ‘glowsticks’?”

“Oh, he loves glow sticks. I’ve seen him juggling them in the park.” She did some more typing, and then her face lit up in a way that made Alcor vaguely uncomfortable. “And I’m in! That was so easy. I guess I just know him really well! Mi amor~”

Head literally spinning, Alcor watched Marion scroll down the boy’s Friendbook profile. There were indeed a large number of pictures of him juggling glow sticks, as well as a bunch of him bedazzling sweaters that he’d knitted for dogs. There were photos of glitter cakes he’d baked, of birthday parties he’d thrown for his stuffed animals, of woodland creatures he’d officiated weddings for. There were grateful messages from old people he’d cooked meals for, from hospital patients he’d cheered up, from high schools he’d volunteered to wear a mascot costume for. A descendent of Lisa Frank had personally given him access to the chamber of infinite aesthetic that the Frank family had kept secret for hundreds of years.

Alcor could barely believe it. How could this boy really have Gideon’s soul? He seemed so much more like Mabel than Gideon. And Marion, well…

“You will be mine,” she whispered, blowing a kiss at her screen. “I wonder what would be the best way to get him to realize he loves me. Maybe I’ll hire someone to fake a car crash that he can save me from. He’ll have no choice but to go on a date with me after that.”

Alcor tessered to the Mindscape and curled up into a ball. He needed to rethink things for a while.


End file.
